Talk:Epona
:I can agree with that... oh and this is my 1st edit on THIS wiki... so, hello. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 02:29, 25 September 2008 (UTC) thats very interesting about the god (godess) epona i didnt know that. epona was in four swords adventure. ill add that in. o by the way the exact words the skull kid uses is "whats with that stupid hourse of yours?! it doesnt listen to a word thats said to it... theres no point in riding a thing like that so i did you a favour and got rid ot it..." (no i didnt know that off by heart by the way. i nearly do but still had to check) so believe what you want to believe. the ... is in the dialouge so it is quite possable hes suggesting he killed her. Oni Dark Link 20:17, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Beta Epona? Just thought it was interesting to note that while browsing the Ocarina of Time section of the offical Zelda site, it shows a image of Link riding a brown horse like you see at Lon Lon Ranch. It even has the carrots. Was Epona meant to be like the other horses before she was given a unique appearance? -- From Beyond The Stars I think i know the picture you mean. Its possible they didnt even come up with the idea of a pacific horse for Link to ride until late in development. Anyway chances are we'll never really know unless it says somewhere on the website. A lot of those beta images were leaked and came with no explanation of what they were. Pity I like some of the ideas thatare featured in some of them (like a 3D sword beam) Oni Link 00:54, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Etymology content My last edit here was a little ambitious, so I'll go ahead and discuss it here. Under the Etymology section of this page, a reference was made to the beliefs of "Pagans." I believed this reference to not contribute to the quality of the page itself. Further, if the reference is deemed necessary for the page, the group that holds this belief should be specified. More than one religion qualifies as Pagan, and not all of them hold this belief; Hellenists, for example, associate horses with the ocean rather than with femininity. ConstantCabbage (talk) 02:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :No point, the entire section has been removed now (and rightfully so). --AuronKaizer ' 02:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Doing that would basically mean adding what every religion associates horses with. My religion associates horses with older times before karts were made. There's no point in adding that. And there's no point in bringing religion to the wiki, as it'll cause a ruckus. --'BassJapas 02:30, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Eheh, that works, too. Yeah, I imagine both that section and the topic of religion could only stir up trouble. Crazy people like me will start ranting like that. ConstantCabbage (talk) 02:56, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Epona's Origin I read on IGN that Epona was originally supposed to be a character in the Mario series. I believe that at one point in Super Mario 64, Mario was going to meet Epona and be able to ride her but then the game developers decided that she would be a better fit for the Zelda series. I noticed that there isn't any trivia on this site and I didn't know if you guys wanted one or not but i just thought that if you did that would be a good piece of trivia for the fans. If not thats cool. thanks :)-- 06:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Link to the article for confirmation please? UberPhoeb 06:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC) http://ds.ign.com/articles/117/1176996p1.html-- 17:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) So i tried using that link but it wouldn't find the actual page, however if you go to ign and look up the artical " The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-- 10 Things You Didn't Know" it should be number 9 on the list. I know this is a lot and its probably annoying so it's not that big of a deal if you don't want to do it.-- 17:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Four Swords Adventures Is there any official source that identifies the horses of Four Swords Adventures as Epona? I know they're not called that in game because of the text dump. If it doesn't, the info on her here needs to be removed/moved to the Horse page. I can support assuming the horse seen in the Oracle intros is Epona, but the fact of the matter is that Epona is not four horses... -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:56, April 16, 2012 (UTC) :I think the instruction manual may have referred to them as Epona. I don't have the manual on hand, though, so I can't confirm that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:23, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, yeah, you're right. Lame, but I suppose that settles the matter. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 20:04, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information I changed Epona's colour to be more accurate but someone kept changing it back. She's a silver bay and not a Belgian Draft. I'm leaving it because if you want it to be incorrect, whatever, be incorrect. Flaxen in horse terms refers to a horse with a mane lighter than the coat. It's not a coat colour. If you're trying to say she's flaxen, you're correct, but you can be a lot more specific. In Ocarina of Time she is a silver bay. In twilight princess, she is a flaxen chestnut. In Minish cap she is a flaxen chestnut. In other games she appears to be a chestnut but none of these games confirm the horse is actually her. As to her being a Belgian Draft, Belgium doesn't exist in Hyrule. There is nowhere in Hyrule named Belgium. Belgium is on Earth. --DevonshireRed (talk) 15:42, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :Belgian not existing in Hyrule isn't really an issue since it's an out of universe description of her. You might as well claim the word flaxen doesn't exist in Hyrule because we have no evidence of its use. Everything on the planet gets an origin from somewhere earth related since it's the only planet we're from. I don't think anyone reading that article could misinterpret the statement to mean a place called Belgium actually exists in Hyrule. As for the breed itself, the person who originally undid your edit didn't leave a summary which they really should have since you explained your reasoning to begin with. If they don't bring up any defense here on the talk page within the near future then I think we can safely change it back since you seem to know what you're talking about. Oni Link 13:16, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree what Oni Link said. I'll accept your edit, because you explained it good enough. And don't forget to your edits. This isn't the Wikia Community Wiki. — Ludgerusээ http://i1275.photobucket.com/albums/y442/Phai14/18px-Phai_Screenshot_Skyward_Sword.png 13:39, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Ah, sorry for not signing. This is the first wiki I've ever joined. --DevonshireRed (talk) 15:44, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :I honestly don't think we can say she's any particular breed of horse with 100% confidence. I don't believe any of the games say what type of horse she actually is. All we have to go on is the appearance that is given to her in the games, which pretty much means we're guessing what her breed is. I don't really know if that sort of information should be kept on the page. Green Rupee 20:34, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree with Green Rupee. Although DevonshireRed's reasoning is sound, I'm not sure we can assume a fictional universe follows the same rules as the real world. Moreover, it appears Epona's breed varies between games. I think unless we want to have a small paragraph talking about which breed Epona is in which game, we're better off not mentioning it than assigning only one possible breed to her. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:43, June 25, 2014 (UTC) I'm guessing she's based off of the shape and size of horses knights rode (from promotional art of Ocarina and Twilight Princess and her size and shape in game from Twilight Princess). A specific breed isn't really relative, but she can be referred to with some certainty as a draft horse. Saying draft encompasses her role as Link's (a knight of sorts) steed and her size and build. --DevonshireRed (talk) 02:56, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Majora's mask Epona is an alternate Epona? Skull Kid says he "got rid" of Epona at the beginning of the game, there's no reason to believe that he just kindly gave Epona to Romani. I think that the Epona in MM is an alternate Epona. Sandubadear (talk) 00:16, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm. I've never considered that. It is possible since there are alternate versions of people, so why not animals? And the game never actually calls the horse Epona, you lean Epona's song but even that is only referred to as Romani's horse calling song, Link's the one that calls it Epona's song. However Tatl does say "Isn't that your horse" when you first go to Romani Ranch and a Gossip Stone does say Romani took in a lost horse which would imply it's the same (Link also takes it back with him at the end of the game too). If there's support for it and you can make something that's well formatted then I think it could go in a Theory section. Oni Link 08:59, August 31, 2015 (UTC)